W.A.R. Zone/Script
It's 9:00 AM; Britton, Aiden, Trippy, and Vanilla are shown at the park relaxing now that they are on summer break. Britton is on his DS, while they all relax on a bench. Britton is still playing his shooting game on his DS. Aiden is sitting there staring at his hands. While they are talking, a a very attractive young woman approaches the group wearing military like attire. Trippy quickly jumps up. The woman pulls out a walkie talkie. Suddenly, man military soldiers fall from the sky and attack the group. One of the soldiers stomps on Britton's head, causing him not to speak. He attempts to use his powers, but fails and they all continue to be beat up. They are all knocked unconscious and tied up. The kidnapped group are taken to a helicopter and it flies off. Superspeed witnessed the whole thing and stands there shocked while holding an ice cream cone. He runs off. Later, the kidnapped group are shown in completely blank room. Vanilla gains conscious first and sees where they are. She looks around. She stomps on his groin and he screams in pain. He puts his hands between his legs in pain. Aiden and Britton regain conscious. Trippy throws his shoe at Aiden. Sapphire walks into the blank room witnessing all the chaos happening. They all look at her. She walks out the room Aiden tosses Vanilla her phone and she calls Foster. Vanilla hangs up. Everyone else is shown at Bun's Bakery. Vanilla, Trippy, Britton, and Aiden are shown in a training room with Sapphire with them. Britton stands up and approaches Sapphire. Britton pulls out a DS and starts gaming on it. Britton shows Sapphire the DS screen. Trippy stands up and approaches Sapphire. Trippy starts unzipping his pants. Vanilla stands up and approaches Sapphire. Vanilla stares deeply in her eyes. Aiden stands up and approaches Sapphire. He points his hands to the sky and a barrage of fire comes out. Sapphire gets a call. Sapphire hangs up the phone. Sapphire uses a gun to zap them out of the base and to a strange destination. Vanilla angrily grabs Superspeed's shirt. No response. Britton turns around to see that Trippy and Aiden have their hands in the air as Tiger General holds a gun to their head. 2 hours later, back at the bakery, Foster gets a call. Raider hangs up. Foster then pulls out her laptop with the others behind her. When she boots it up, it shows a video call with Tiger General. He hangs up. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is tied up with Tiger General waiting. Aiden blasts a nova fireball at Tiger General. The attack was powerful and brutal that it blasts a huge, gapping whole in Tiger General's chest causing his heart to fall out. Aiden burns the rope used to tie the gang together off. They're all free. Foster, Howdy, Zelena, Bun, and Robo Star burst into the base. They all leave. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!